


Nails

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after math of binge drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a dabble but me on ecstasy doesn't allow that apparently -Aiden

Aiden groaned, the world was pulsing and the floor under him felt like it was rumbling and moving.  
The world behind his eyelids was dark and he was thankful for that as he slowly opened them and blinked quickly, trying to bring the blurry world into focus.  
  
God he had no Idea where he was and why he was like this, he needed a few moments to collect himself but the floor rolled and he hit the cold floor this time and he raised his head to look at what he had been laying on.  
  
Oh.  
  
It was T-bone.  
  
Aiden sighed, that solved most of the problem.  
T-Bone had been trying so hard to cheer him up for so long as his mood swings came and left and he had succeeded by challenging him to drink and go out with him for a bit.  
Now he lay here on the cold floor of-  
Of?  
  
Aiden rolled on his back, realizing his trench coat and sweater were missing as he bare arms touched the floor completely and he shiverd.  
  
The floor was hard and cold and there was dirt everywhere.   
The ceiling was gray and dark lines ran across it, his vision unable to make them out as his head gave a painful throb, a sure sign of his late light drink bingeing.   
  
Was he in a factory?  
  
Aiden groaned loudly, the sound reverberating back to him and he sighed, more like a abandoned factory but it counted.  
  
He scratched his face, feeling the rough stubble underneath his fingers before he realized something.  
His fingers felt blunt, like they were covered in something.  
  
“What the fuuuck…?” Aiden mumbled as he lifted his hand to his eyes, his fingers were spotted with green paint, his nails smoothly painted a dark green while his hand and fingers were splattered with the nail polish. He checked his other hand and found it on the same condition and he sat up slowly, looking around at  the floor and finding a empty nail polish bottle, most of it had spilled on the floor, creating a green spot on the floor that was smudge on his black t-shirt.  
“What the fuck” Aiden repeated and he crawled over to the curled up man that had moved in the opposite direction, pressing his semi-limp hands to T-Bone’s back and gave a small shake.  
  
“Ray, Ray wake up” Aiden mumbled, giving him a harder shake,only to have his hands swatted away by a green covered hand.  
  
Aiden sighed loudly and dramatically and he shoved T-Bone as hard as he could, making the older man roll over, “I don’t have enough energy for this T-Bone, wake up”  
There was a loud groan from the lying down man but T-Bone didn't move and Aiden couldn't help but smile at the noise.  
  
Aiden leaned back, leaning on his forearms and pressed one foot to T-Bone’s back and started giving small quick shoves.  
  
Aiden snorted as the man groaned a few more times before hissing, “enough Aiden! Fucking christ can’t a man sleep peacefully for half a day or so?” T-Bone growled before turning over to lay on his back with open eyes.  
“What do you want?” T-Bone grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and Aiden rested his foot on the older man’s stomach, “I want to know what happened last night because my hands are painted green you know”  
  
Aiden looked at the older man’s face and found multiple green finger prints on his face and some of the pain stuck in the dreads T-bone had as the hacker sat up and looked over at Aiden.  
  
He removed his foot from T-bone’s stomach as the man started speaking “Okay fine, you really a light weight if you don’t remember, to think I was proud of you for drinking half a bottle, how shameful” T-Bone chuckled out with a mocking tone and Aiden chuckled, “yeah I can’t hold my alcohol, now tell me what happened”  
  
T-Bone waved his hands in front of him as he began, “I’m on it, let me tell you the story young Aiden, come sit on my lap” He said with a serious tone and Aiden laughed, “No thanks”  
  
He shrugged and cracked his neck, a small smile playing on his previously serious face “Figured, anyways I’ll give you the jist of it”  
  
T-Bone yawned and Aiden followed, “Okay so-”  
He looked over at Aiden, “You were being a little depressed shit again and so I challenged you to a drinking contest alright? And being the competitive fuck you are, you agreed and so we drank until you couldn't even properly place your glass down”  
  
T-bone looked over at Aiden, scanning the younger one before continuing, “Obviously you were more shit-faced than I gave you credit for”  
  


Aiden shrugged, “And after a why at laughing at nothing and making jokes we left our apartment and went to a store and got more drinks, I passed a nail polish box that was  on clearance and had ‘kiss me I’m Irish’ and I’m like ‘Aiden we should get you this’ jokingly”  
  
T-Bone took a moment to shake his head and give a small laugh, “And you said, after stumbling towards me, ‘this is a great idea, I’m Irish!’  and we got one of those and another bottle of whiskey and as we stumbled out of the store laughing and cheering at something”  
  
He stopped for a moment before continuing, “at one point of stumbling in the streets you decided we weren’t going to get back to the motel in such a state”  
  
Aiden couldn't help but grin and stare at the bottle of nail polish on the floor, “And so we found the nearest empty building and settled in here” T-Bone pointed to a half full tipped bottle of Jack Daniels sitting near by, “and I decided to start painting your nails and being drunk I fucked up plenty and did it much too quickly and got it everywhere”  
  
T-Bone grinned viciously at looked over at Aiden, looking eye to eye with the other hacker and Aiden frowned, “I put the bottle down, open and you grabbed my face with your still wet hands and kept kissing me as best as you could, being drunk and all, and I was very _cooperative_ ”   
  
Aiden felt a blush run up his face as he kept a straight expression as T-bone purred out the last word, “ _Anyways_! We did that for about half an hour before we stopped to get some real air and you ended up falling asleep on me and boom, end of story!”   
T-Bone snapped and pointed at Aiden, “and yes that did happen, that's how all the paint got on my face and yes it will happen again”  
  
Aiden frowned, his face still burning, “and how do you know that?”  
  
T-Bone laughed loudly and Aiden flinched as his head disagreed with the noise, “because drunk you is better at talking about feeling you stone cold asshole”  
  
Aiden felt his lips twitch and he let a smile crack his face, “okay fine, you fucking caught me, congrats”  
  
T-Bone shrugged and looked at the spilled bottle on the floor as he moved towards Aiden and pecked him on the nose, “Also I'm never painting your nails again”   
  
Aiden’s turn to laugh this time came up and he took it, pressing his forehead with the other mans “Agreed”


End file.
